


Umbrella Kiss

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Umbrella Kiss

Shore leaves were always needed when you finally got them. Everyone on the ship needed to decompress and where else except the first bar you came across? You were excited for the whole week away from the Enterprise. You had made Jim promise you some great dates that didn’t include looking at stars and he agreed. But the first night was always for getting drunk with your friends. 

“Jimbo!” You smiled as you finally found Jim talking to Scotty at the bar. 

“Hey babe!” Jim smiled at you, but went back to talking to Scotty. You happily just stood there sipping on your drink as they talked. Finally when Scotty wonder off with Keesner, you got Jim attention. 

“Want to get out of here” You asked him with a smirk. 

“Well when you ask it like that,” Jim said quickly hoping off the stool and pulling you into his side and heading towards the exit. 

“Damn it’s really raining, maybe I’ll try and get us a cab” Jim ponders, looking around. 

“Nonsense, I can see the hotel, and look I have an umbrella!” You opened the umbrella and stepped out of Jim’s embrace into the rain. 

“Well wait for me geez” Jim laughed quickly getting under the umbrella with you. 

You walk back most of the way back staying mostly dry thanks to the umbrella, until Jim decides to be funny and push the umbrella down so not only were you exposed the the rain, the water on the umbrella dumped on you. 

“You jerk!” You were quick to push him, your luck just happened to work out when he landed in a puddle. 

“Oh you’re so on!” Jim declared, causing you to start to run away from him. Jim caught up to you quickly and before you knew it he had you pushed up against a wall. “Looks like I win this one.”

“Oh, and what is your price, Captain?” You teased him. You were still holding the umbrella above you even if you were both soaked at this point. 

“This” Jim smiled before leaning in and kissing you senseless. Without any thought you dropped the umbrella, you arms wrapping around Jim’s neck. One of your hands sinking in his hair and he deepens the kiss. 

“We better get inside before we get sick” Jim finally says as he pulls away. He leans down to pick up the umbrella as you smooth back out your outfit. 

“Would be worth it”


End file.
